


Irises and Henleys

by lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolf/pseuds/lostwithoutmyanchor
Summary: Stiles has decided that it was high time for his father and Peter to stop dancing around each other. And what better day for a first date than Valentine's day?





	Irises and Henleys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiranightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/gifts).



> Many thanks to Greenie for beta-reading and cheering ♥

“He likes irises.”

Peter jerked up from where he was lounging on his sofa, realizing he must’ve fallen asleep. Deeply asleep, going by the fact that Stiles had entered his apartment without Peter noticing.

“What do you mean irises?” he mumbled and rubbed his face.

Stiles flopped down next to him, stretching out on the free space. 

“Irises. You know, the flowers? Iris was his mother’s name.”

“Whose mother?”

“Come on, Peter, keep up. Where’s that trademark razor sharp mind?” Stiles teased and nudged him with an elbow.

Peter didn’t pout, he didn’t! But when he replied, he almost sounded like it. “I just woke from a nap. No one is able to immediately switch their brain on after a nap,” he complained and then mischievously added, “especially to follow your ramblings.”

“Hey!” Stiles protested, nudging him again, harder. “I’m trying to help you here. You know, because...,” he trailed off, staring down at his hands, opening and closing his fists repeatedly.

Watching Stiles intently, Peter shook of the last of the sleepiness and sat up straight. “Come on, sweetheart. Tell uncle Peter.”

Stiles rolled his eyes but shuffled closer until they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. “Ugh, you know! After the nogitsune. You helped me so much and you were the only one who would treat me the same. You and dad.”

“Well, why wouldn’t I?” Peter asked lightly. “Of course the experience changed you. How could it not? But you’re still Stiles. You’re still you.” He reached out and laced their fingers together. “You’re still the brave and slightly stupid young man who snarked at me in a parking garage when he knew I could easily kill him.”

Stiles huffed but Peter just continued, “You’re still the obsessed son who makes sure his father is eating healthy and orders me to check in on his heartbeat at least once a week.”

“Like that’s a hardship for you,” Stiles snorted, squeezing his hand playfully.

Peter froze, feeling his hands starting to sweat in Stiles’ grip. “Whatever do you mean by that?” he asked, trying hard to keep his voice light.

After letting go of Peter’s hand, Stiles fumbled out his phone and turned sideways, looking at Peter with a wide grin. 

“I made a list,” he stated. “As I said, he likes irises. And Hershey’s Kisses. But maybe just go with either one of these things. Both might be overdoing it maybe?”

Peter swallowed thickly. Of course he knew who Stiles was talking about but that didn’t make it any better. “Because subtlety is my thing, right?” he tried to joke.

Stiles laughed loudly. “You’re right! If you wear an especially tight henley under your blazer you should get away with both chocolate and flowers. Do you have a maroon henley? I’ve only ever seen you in that maroon dress shirt. The colour looked great on you but that’s way too formal.”

“Why, Stiles, are you flirting with me?” Peter asked to distract the boy. This was really getting out of hand and had to stop.

With his cheeks flushing red, Stiles kicked Peter lightly in the shin. “Shut up. Here’s the rest of the list. Steak. He likes it but he won’t get it. Not even for Valentine’s Day. End of discussion.”

“Valentine’s Day?” Peter asked, immediately clearing his throat when he noticed his voice sounded oddly high.

“Yup,” Stiles replied casually. “I made an appointment at his favorite restaurant on Valentine’s Day. 8pm. But better pick him up at 7:30. With the flowers. And the chocolate. And the henley!” Stiles’ rambling got louder and faster and Peter was starting to feel a rare headache coming on.

“Stiles, I won’t-” he began but Stiles interrupted with a whine. 

“Come on, Peter,” he pleaded. “I’m not blind, you know. I see the way you look at each other when you think I’m not looking. Or how you check each other out when you think the other isn’t looking. I’m okay with it. Honest. Actually, I think it’s great.”

Suddenly he got all quiet and stared down again, picking at his phone cover. 

“It’s good, you know,” he started before taking a deep breath. “I think I would have a hard time to get used to a new woman. I don’t think I could deal with another mother-figure of sorts.”

Then he looked up and there was that glint back in his eyes. “But I might be okay with a papa.”

Peter had gone still, listening intently, but now he growled and playfully snapped at Stiles with his fangs, only inches away from his nose.

Stiles squeaked and fell backwards and then squeaked again when Peter dragged him upwards.  
“That’s enough. Get your ass out of here. I need to take another nap after this.”

“Aww, come on Peter,” Stiles protested as he was dragged towards the door. 

With a dry “Goodbye, Stiles,” Peter pushed him out gently and started to close the door. Only when it was almost closed, he added, “And send me that damn list.”

***  
Peter had ordered five henleys in different shades of red and now they were all laid out on his bed while he tried to choose the one that would best match the dress shirt Stiles had mentioned. It was not going well.

It had been a long time since Peter had felt this nervous. Murder spree, manipulations? Easy. But John Stilinski had turned out to be one of the few people that just wouldn’t let Peter manipulate them. Somehow it turned Peter on more than anything. 

But the man’s stubbornness in that regard wasn’t his only attractive feature. Sure, it didn’t hurt that he had a handsome face and very attractive body, but Peter just couldn’t get over the fact of how much John cared. About his son, about the things Stiles cared for, about Stiles’ friends. And somehow Peter had maneuvered himself into that category. 

Though Peter had always liked Stiles, he hadn’t been above manipulating him either. But after the nogitsune Stiles had just seemed so broken, it had tugged even on Peter’s almost nonexistent heart strings. He hadn’t understood how the others couldn’t make a distinction between Stiles and the fox spirit. But then he also couldn’t understand why they weren’t able to see a difference between the crazed alpha he had been after the fire and Peter now. He was, after all, a changed man.

That was also one of the reasons why he liked the sheriff. He treated Peter like a man, not a monster. Despite the fact that he had sort of gotten away with murder. And no matter his personal feelings, when John had realised how much Peter cared for Stiles, and how much his casual presence helped Stiles after the nogitsune, he had welcomed him with open arms.

And somehow, over time, they had built their own, dare he say friendship? The both of them had spent hours with Stiles. Cooking and eating, watching movies and sports. Even fishing and hiking. During that time Peter had come to like John. Really like him.

Then Stiles had started to get better. Had started attending community college one town over, had started to make new friends. John and Peter had been alone more and more. Peter had felt awkward at first, but John soon made him relax with his no-nonsense attitude. Peter had been unable to voice his gratitude for not ending up alone again. Had instead poured all this energy into creating elaborate, tasty, and yet heart-healthy meals for John. 

Only after a while, Peter had realised that he was essentially wooing John. It should’ve been embarrassing to discover that he had something like a schoolboy crush on John. Instead it made him feel more alive than most things he had experienced since the fire. 

Of course just because he felt all warm and sentimental inside didn’t mean he wasn’t outwardly keeping his cool. At least that was what he had thought he was doing, but it seemed Stiles at least had seen through him. And maybe, hopefully, Stiles was right about John reciprocating. Maybe all those nights of sharing time and space, all those casual touches and easy laughter, maybe they meant something.

He was just idly staring at the bouquet of flowers and the chocolate on his side table, because of course he had checked off all the points of that damned list, when the doorbell rang.

Frowning, he opened, recognizing his visitor with confusion.

“John, what are you doing here?” Peter asked when he opened the door. “I was about to come and pick you up. For… uh bowling night.”

John took a deep breath and dragged a hand through his light hair. Peter took him in before his gaze fell to John’s hand, holding a shopping bag, filled with groceries. He wanted to ask about that but John spoke first.

“I know my own son. I knew he was up to something and then he let slip that it had to do with Valentine’s Day. I phoned around and when I found Stiles’ reservation I cancelled it.”

He shook his head lightly and gave Peter an amused smile.

“No matter how much I like that restaurant I don’t want our first date to be at an impersonal public place.”

“Date?” Peter choked out.

“Yes, Peter. A date. Come on. We’re both adults. Well, I mean I am.”

“Hey,” Peter protested with indignation but John just waved him off.

“I thought we’d cook something. Together for once. Make it special? So, yes, a date. Ah, at least that’s what I thought this was? Unless I’m mistaken?

Peter quickly shook his head. “No, I… I’d like it to be. A date.” Why was he so damned nervous? This was unacceptable. He took a deep breath himself and stepped closer to John. “I wanted that for a while,” he said, looking up into John’s eyes. It had annoyed him at first that John was a smidgen taller than him but now he liked it. 

There was a clang as John dropped his bag but neither of them cared. John took a step closer as well and looked right back at him, his expression open, almost vulnerable.

“Me, too,” John said quietly and lifted a hand to cup Peter’s cheek. Peter’s heart started to race and he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Then John kissed him.

It was gentle at first but it felt so good. For a moment Peter was almost overwhelmed by the tenderness and intimacy but then John deepened the kiss and all thoughts vanished. They kissed hard and eager, Peter’s hands suddenly in John’s hair and on his hip. John’s in turn gripping Peter’s shoulder tightly. But eventually they had to part, gasping for air.

John looked a little dazed, rubbing a thumb over Peter’s lower lip before asking “Maybe we should take this inside? What do you think?”

“I think that’s a fantastic idea,” Peter replied with a soft smile.

END


End file.
